Possible Shift
by Demidevil45
Summary: We all know that Ragna was suppose to fall in the Cauldron with Nu to become one, but what do you think really or possibly could happen instead? Read and see what I think happened. This is my first fan fiction story so not my best but I hope you enjoy. I do not own Blazblue.


"God damn it!" Ragna yelled out.

Ragna was deep in the NOL Branch in Kagusuchi, planning on destroying the Cauldron within. When he arrived, there wasn't a soul insight. It was almost like the NOL officers just disappeared, leaving not a trace of them. But there was one officer left, an officer Ragna knew too well. Jin Kisaragi; his own brother.

Ragna had not seen Jin for almost eight years, and the last time they saw each other was in front of a burning church, with Ragna on ground with is right arm chopped off and Jin standing before him with a sinister smile on his face. They sight of Jin made Ragna's blood boil and immediately charged after him, screaming his name. Jin was all too exited on seeing his brother again, so that he can kill him. The fight however was short as Ragna easily beat Jin to a bloody pulp. Ragna spares Jin however as he has questions he needs answering, but more importantly, the Cauldron needed to be destroyed.

Upon finally reaching the Cauldron, he was too late as the gate opened, a giant sword like structure popped out of it and in the middle was a silver haired girl with a red eyepatch. The silver haired girl looked at Ragna and became happy.

"Ragna! You're finally here," the girl said, "did you come here to kill Nu?"

"I didn't come here to kill you; I came to destroy you," Ragna replied coldy.

"They aren't really that different," Nu says still in a happy tone.

"You know Ragna, Nu was thinking about you. How we would meet each other…"

"Shut up."

"How we started talking to each other…"

"Shut up." Ragna says in a harsher tone.

"And how we will start killing each other, until we become one and destroy everything. Isn't that what you want Ragna?"

"I said shut up!" Ragna says with more anger. "That face… that voice.. don't you even say another word! I'm here to destroy you. Nothing else!"

The girl named Nu looked shock at first, but then started to smile again.

"I see. So if you won't do it willingly…" Suddenly, a giant sword came from the above and landed behind Nu "I will have to make you."

The sword flashed a bright light that blinded Ragna. Upon regaining his vision, Nu donned armor that covered her legs and arms with eight floating blades behind her.

"Bitch…" Ragna growled.

"Come Ragna. I want to feel your warm hug." Nu says in a more cheery tone.

"Screw you!" Ragna charges his left fist with a dark aura and charges at Nu.

"Geez. You're so slow." Nu dodge the attack with ease and launches one of her blades at Ragna. Ragna manages to block it with his sword and continues to charge at Nu. Nu summons a black spinning disc at Ragna, but he jumps over and his feet started to glow purple.

"Gauntlet Hades!" Ragna kicks Nu up in the air then grabs her leg and slams her onto the ground. He then tries to stab Nu, but she dodges it and launches four of her blades this time. Ragna hits away the first three, but the fourth stabs him in the shoulder.

"God damn it!" Ragna yelled out. He then takes the blade out of him and throws it to the ground. He glares at Nu.

"You're gonna pay for that," he growls.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE," Nu laughs manically. "That's it Ragna. Release your anger, your hate on me. And we can start killing each other for real now!"

"I said shut the hell up!" Ragna then puts both of his hand on his sword and runs towards new.

"Carnage…" He dashes towards her slash his blade across her stomach. "Scissors!" He then swings his sword up releasing a dark energy in the form of two lances that slashes across Nu chest, destroying her armor and launching her across the room.

"How's… that?" Ragna pants as his body begin to take its toll on him. However in that moment, Ragna's body becomes heavy, as if something's pulling him down.

"What the hell?!" He looks down to see that there is a circle of some kind that is increasing the gravity within. Ragna then looks up to dozens of swords flying at him. He tries to block it, but his sword becomes too heavy. Ragna is then stabbed by several swords in his chest, legs, and arms.

"Gargh!" He yells in pain as the blades go straight through him. It's a miracle that they haven't hit his heart or head, though this could be the intention and not so much as a miracle.

Nu then approaches Ragna, laughing even more manically then before.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ragna! Don't you get it? You are too soft, too soft to become the beast. But don't worry. I will help you."

Nu then pulls Ragna closer to the edge of the Cauldron. Ragna, still in great pain, can do nothing but let this girl have her way. They the reach the edge where Nu turns, still smiling at Ragna.

"This is it Ranga. This is what I have been dreaming of doing for a very long time now, and it's about to come true."

Nu then hugs Ragna with her arms around his waist. Ragna can barely even feel her.

"So warm… just what I thought"

Instantly, a giant sword goes through Nu then through Ragna. Nu acts like she doesn't feel anything, but Ragna feels even more pain.

"ARGH…! You… crazy bitch…" Ragna says very weakly.

"Let's go Ragna. Let's become one, and I will be your new heart. Forever and ever."

Nu then drops into the Cauldron with Ragna in her arms. Ragna feels his body going numb and begins to lose consciousness.

"Brother?"

Ragna then hears a familiar voice calling to him. He tries to look back to see who.

"Brother! Don't go there, Brother!"

"Jin… run…" Ragna tries to tell him but sees that Jin begins to fall along with them. Ragna then begins to lose consciousness again as his vision becomes dark.

"Damn it all" he curses to himself. "Has everything I've done up until now… had been for nothing?"

Ragna then begins to fade into darkness, believing to be at death's door. Just before he disappears, he hears another voice. A young and familiar voice that he has not heard in eight years.

"Brother… don't go..."

"Saya!?"

Ragna then finds himself still falling into the Cauldron with Nu. Then, almost like he has been revitalized, he grabs Nu by the shoulders.

"Ragna?" Nu says in a confused look.

"Nu, get… the hell… AWAY FROM ME!" Ragna yells at the top of his lungs. He then pushes himself away from Nu with all his strength, now free from her grasp.

"Ragna! Don't…" Nu tries to reach out to Ragna, but she is then erupted in flames as she hits the Cauldron. Ragna the falls into the Cauldron, feeling intense heat.

"ARGH…!" Ragna fells as if he is on fire, like he just fell in a pit of lava. Ragna then begin to lose consciousness again, this time out of being tired and not pain.

* * *

Ragna opens his eyes to find himself in a blue void, drift with nothing to hold on too.

"Am I… dead?" Ragna asking himself. He can't really tell as he doesn't feel anything or see anything. He can't even move. All he can do is just go back into a deep sleep and hopes to wake up somewhere else. Somewhere peaceful.

* * *

"Ugh…My head," the man says as he wakes up.

"Where… am I?"

The man looks at his surrounding and finds himself what seems to be a cabin and is lying on a bed. He wipes of the sweat on his head, then notices that he can't move his right arm or see through his right eye, but doesn't feel that he is in pain from both.

"Oh! You finally awake," someone says in a soft and gentle voice.

The man looks to his left to see a young girl smiling over him carrying what seems to be a bucket of water.

"I was starting to think that you might not wake up," she says in a carrying tone.

"Who are you? And where am I?" says the man.

"Oh excuse me. My name is Celica A. Mercury. We are at old cabin that I'm currently staying at. I found you unconscious in the woods. You were losing a lot of blood, so I brought you over here to heal you. I'm surprised that you are awake right now."

"Woods? I don't remember going to the woods. In fact... I can hardly remember anything."

"What!? You lost your memory?" Celica says, now surprised. "Do you… at least remember your name?"

"My name…?" The takes a moment to think, trying to remember his name.

"Yeah, I do. My name is… Ragna."


End file.
